Indigo
by knightshade
Summary: Kaylee's up to something -- Mal just isn't sure what.


Title: Indigo  
Author: knightshade  
Rating: PG  
Spoilers: None  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Firefly or its characters. This is just for fun.  
  
Thank you to Moonbeam for being decisive. My thanks and love to Apollo for the beta read. This was originally written for the MultiFandom1000 Moonlight Challenge.

**Indigo**

**  
**  
Malcolm Reynolds was trudging his way up the metal stairway after securing their current cargo -- several crates of weapons – in one of the hidden areas of the hold. They were running the guns from a dealer on Isis to a small planet further out on the Rim. It was an easy job and cleaner than transporting cows. His biggest concern right now was how he was going to keep Jayne away from the stash.  
  
As he was clanking up the stairs, a second set of footsteps began crossing the gantry way above him.  
  
"Hello, Kaylee," he said, glancing up.  
  
"Oh," she said, hesitating. "Hi Cap'n."  
  
One nice thing about Kaylee, Mal thought, was that he'd never have to worry about her going behind his back, or even winning at poker, for that matter. Her every intention was practically painted on her face. It was endearing, as well as being better than a truth serum. But right now, it caught his attention. Her tensely casual, head-down walk told him that something was up.  
  
That and she was headed the wrong direction.  
  
"Kaylee?" he asked as he joined her on the gantry level. She stopped quickly but kept her back to him. He could easily imagine her guilty, wide- eyed look before she turned around, failing an attempt to look nonchalant.  
  
"What's up, Cap'm?" she asked with strained brightness.  
  
"I was figuring on asking you the same thing. Where you off to?" Mal crossed his arms and strode slowly toward her, his head cocked to the side.  
  
"Oh, ahh," Her eyes roamed the cargo hold of the ship before settling back on him. She was looking for a lie. "The bridge," she said, like it made all the sense in the 'verse.  
  
Mal cocked an eyebrow. "Why?"  
  
"Well, we broke out of atmo a little bit ago. Wash and Zoe are down in the kitchen." Her face broke into a genuine smile. "I think Wash is making dinner tonight."  
  
"Well now, Wash is a mighty fine cook, so that don't explain why you're headed to the bridge. You wouldn't be attempting to hijack my ship would you?"  
  
Her eyes went wide, and she shook her head. "Oh, no, of course not, sir. I would never harm Serenity."  
  
Mal often felt guilty whenever he yanked her chain, especially since she was inclined to take him seriously. He didn't really believe that she was up to no good -- he just didn't like that she was hiding something. "Kaylee, relax. Just tell me what you're doing."  
  
She shrugged her shoulders and smiled ruefully. "It would be easier if I just showed you."  
  
Mal nodded skeptically and followed her to the bridge. As she entered the small space, her head tipped back and she took in the sight of the star field above them, out the top view port. She had all the wonder of someone seeing an Alliance city for the first time, staring up at the endless spires and towers with complete awe. Tentatively she took a seat in Wash's chair, mindful of the equipment around her.  
  
"I don't suppose you're having notions of becomin' a pilot, are you Kaylee?" he asked, settling himself down on a convenient ledge.  
  
She smiled wistfully and then stared out the front window again. "No, Cap'n. I know my place is down in the guts of the ship, keeping her healthy. I love working on the engine and such. But sometimes, yeah, I'd love to sit in this chair and see where we're going. It's a real nice view."  
  
"Most times there ain't much to see."  
  
"I know, but the times there is? It'd be worth it."  
  
Mal looked around, trying to see the ship through her eyes. It had taken a while to get to understanding her. Who had time to admire the little things like strawberries when most folks were barely scraping by? He had hired her on a whim because of her obvious skill, but had almost changed his mind in the weeks after she set out with them. He had thought that he preferred his crew to be cynical and worldly like him and Zoe, but he was glad he had gotten to know her better. She was such a precious commodity in this 'verse – a hopeful soul. That was something worth protecting.  
  
"I'm still not seeing why you're skippin' dinner to sit on the bridge," Mal said, breaking his own train of thought.  
  
She turned and beamed the way only she could. "Patience, Cap'n. We should be able to see it in just a minute."  
  
Mal waited skeptically but then Kaylee pointed ahead, "Here she comes."  
  
A bright indigo sliver appeared around the curvature of Isis, and slowly separated itself from the sandy tan of the planet. It was a fairly large moon of brilliant blue beneath a sparse layer of purple-hued clouds.  
  
"The fourth moon of Isis. Inara said she's one of the prettiest moons she's ever seen." Kaylee turned to look at him, almost apologizing. "I just wanted to see her before we go."  
  
Mal crossed his arms and watched the moon grow larger in the viewing windows. He had to admit that it was mighty pretty. Kaylee was gazing at it with an awe that Mal couldn't even remember ever feeling. As they got closer, she was blanketed by the delicate blue moonlight that was streaming onto the bridge.  
  
It hit Mal that Kaylee was the part of him that he had forever lost. He could never get back his own child-like innocence, but he could appreciate it and keep it close -- in her. He wondered idly if that was why Zoe had married Wash -- to fill in the voids. Mal wasn't given to praying and such, but he fervently hoped that being part of his crew never robbed Kaylee of her wonder. He hoped she'd always be able to hold onto the pure joy that life had so brutally taken from him.  
  
----------------  
knightshade  
May 23, 2004


End file.
